Forum:2018-01-12 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Throwing caution to the winds and everywhere else too? Eschiss1 (talk) 05:18, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Definitely increasing the odds of the nobofy-inside theory, but I'm still not sure Madwa isn't invisibly sneaking out. Too bad Tarvek isn't here quite yet; he'd be really useful in dealing with her. Bkharvey (talk) 06:17, January 12, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, it will at least appear there's no one inside (or no one alive.) And Ms. Thorpe setting off explosions and'' ''chaos would seem to be playing right into a veteran Smoke Knight's hands.--Geoduck42 (talk) 07:41, January 12, 2018 (UTC) I wonder if one of the things Agatha will learn from Trelawney is to love pants. Bkharvey (talk) 19:02, January 12, 2018 (UTC) : Remember when Agatha got ? Argadi (talk) 22:04, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :: Of course, that's why I thought of it! :-) Bkharvey (talk) 23:18, January 12, 2018 (UTC) : Forget about loving pants! How did Trelawney manage to wear that jumpsuit under the stockings she was wearing just It's either that or she's quite the quick change artist. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:14, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, good question! I can sort of imagine it: Attached to the bottom of the dress are the stockings, solid material, black-on-Trelawney-skin-color. (Attached in a way that holds the dress out from her legs.) But was she always wearing those boots? I don't think we ever saw her feet until now. Bkharvey (talk) 08:14, January 13, 2018 (UTC) By the way, does anyone here understand shaped charges? I tried Wikipedia, which left me more confused than ever. How does this fit in with Newton's Third Law? (I know, Sparks and all that, but shaped charges apparently exist in our world, too.) I get how bazookas handle the Third Law, and why you don't want to stand behind one, but the kind of thing you attach to a wall, as Trelawney did, seems to exist irl, and I don't get how it can deliver force only inward. What am I missing? (And apparently it's not quite true, since Trelawney and crew had to run away from it, so what's shaped about it?) Bkharvey (talk) 01:26, January 13, 2018 (UTC) : I don't know the technology behind shaped charges but a a few approaches come to mind: :* Explosions at different times and places to generate a composite force wave with higher intensity at certain places. (Similar to focusing a radar beam.) :* Using an explosion to accelerate another charge, which then explodes while moving. :* Denser shielding around most of the explosion so more of the force goes out where the shielding is weaker. : Argadi (talk) 02:04, January 13, 2018 (UTC) : This YouTube video seems to explain the real-life concept pretty well. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:45, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks for this! It's very helpful in trying to come to grips with the concept of shaped charges. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:17, January 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: So I guess the answer to the Third Law question is that as much energy does go backward as forward, but the backward part (carried by the actual explosive) is spread out all over, whereas the forward part (carried just by the copper jet) is concentrated into a tiny area. Weird. And the geometry has to be just right; Trelawney's device should probably be further away from the door (or, equivalently, longer, with empty space in the front). Bkharvey (talk) 04:27, January 13, 2018 (UTC)